


Wooden Crosses

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam saying goodbye. That's all this is.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the squares Lillies and Angst.This has no happy ending.





	Wooden Crosses

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad. I cried while writing it. I had a bad night. Someone closed to me called me selfish and self centered. It really hurt me. I cried and then I wrote this. Please don't blame me. 
> 
> Brings tissues if you dare to read this.

Sam felt a tear drip down his cheek as he pounded the wooden cross into the ground. He did this for every friend he lost. Friend and lover. He amended. 

He looked across at every marker. 

JESSICA MOORE  
JOHN WINCHESTER  
ELLEN HARVELLE  
JO HARVELLE  
ROBERT SINGER  
KEVIN TRAN  
CHARLIE BRADBURY  
EILEEN LEAHY  
CROWLEY AKA. FERGUS MACLEOD  
GABRIEL

Sam placed a lily on the newest marker. “You probably think it's lame but…” Sam wiped a tear from his face. “I… uh…” Sam pulled out the fading golden feather gifted to him long ago. He traced the spine of it. “I miss you.” Sobs escaped his throat. “You didn't deserve to go out like that.” Sam fell to his knees. “I can't even give you a proper send off. I left you there. It's on me that you are gone. I never should have gotten you involved.” Sam swiped angrily at his face. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I… hope that you have peace. Wherever you end up… I hope there's no fighting and a lot of hot women.” Sam tenderly laid the feather on the marker. “Goodbye Gabriel. Rest easy.” Sam stood to his feet. He turned and left the clearing. 

He didn't see the final piece left of Gabriel burn to ash. The imprint of the feather forever pressed to that wooden cross. 

Sam never forgot the archangel who took a stand and died for it. Sam never forgot him. And when Sam died for the last time and his soul rested in The Empty like Billie promised, a tendril of grace sought out the soul and wrapped itself around it. Gabriel and Sam were together again. This time? They would never be separated.


End file.
